Natali Germanotta
|220px|thumb]]Natali Veronica Germanotta nació el 10 de marzo de 1992, en la ciudad de Nueva York, es la hermana menor de Stefani Germanotta (Gaga), e hija de Joseph Germanotta and Cynthia Germanotta. Trivia *En 2010, Natali hizo un cameo como prisionera en el vídeo musical de Gaga para "Telephone". *Ambas Natali y Stefani asistieron a la misma escuela, Convento del Sagrado Corazón. *Natali está actualmente en su primer año, con especialización en diseño de moda en Parsons The New School for Design en la ciudad de Nueva York. *Ella es mucho más alta que su hermana mayor, que es sólo 5'1. Creaciones para Lady Gaga Lady-Gaga-Oprah-Sally-LaPointe-Jacket.jpg|1 The Oprah Winfrey Show (2011) Applause Music Video 032.jpg|2 Applause (2013) 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 006.jpg|3 Harper's Bazaar (5 de Jun , 2014) H & M 2014 Announcement 001.jpg|4 Satén de seda (2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete - Performance 001.jpg|5 Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete (5 de Sep, 2014) 9-20-14 Instagram 002.jpg|6 Chaqueta 'Cheek To Cheek' (20 de Sep, 2014) 9-26-14 Alex Dolan 007.jpg|Alex Dolan (26 de Sep, 2014) 5-31-15 C2C Tour at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpg|7 Cheek To Cheek Tour en Hollywood Bowl (31 de May, 2015) 7-4-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpeg|8 Vestido #"Mi hermana, que tiene 19 años de edad, es una estudiante de moda, y creó una escultura de tacón alto, y esta fue su primera pieza en la universidad, y lo hice en un piano para sorprenderla. Así que sorpresa, Natali." #Mono de espejo por encargo y en colaboración con Haus of Gaga con Natali Germanotta & Swarovski. #"Y mi hermana Natali está rockeando en la moda, esta chaqueta es de su colección de tesis Parsons elegida por Carine Roitfeld para ser presentado en este Icon Issue. Natali lo hizo a mano. #germanottagirls" #Saten de seda #"Estoy muy orgullosa de mi hermana. Ella acaba de graduarse de Parsons, y ha hecho a mano mi vestido esta noche" Otro Table Yearbook 010.png Natali Germanotta.jpg|(2006) Natali Germanotta 004.jpg Natali Germanotta 005.jpg 2-14-08 House 001.jpg|(14 Feb, 2008) 3-28-09 HMV.jpg|(28 Mar, 2009) 6-20-09 At Quiznos 001.jpg|(20 Jun, 2009) 6-21-09 Arriving at Hotel 002.jpg|(21 Jun, 2009) Natali Germanotta 002.jpg|(31 Oct, 2009) Natali Germanotta 003.jpg 6-8-10 Sister Natali's Graduation 001.jpg|(8 Jun, 2010) GaGaCFDANatali.jpg|(6 Jun, 2011) 6-6-11 Audience Show 001.jpg 6-6-11 After Show Party 001.jpg 11-21-11 Gaga's Workshop 006.jpg|(21 Nov, 2011) 11-21-11 Gaga's Workshop 007.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 016.jpg|(13 Sep, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 011.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 003.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 010.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 008.jpg|(15 Dec, 2012) 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 001.jpg|(10 Mar, 2013) 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 003.jpg 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 005.jpg 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 006.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|(28 Jun, 2013) 6-28-13 Pride Rally 001.jpg 8-25-13 Arriving MTV VMA's After Party 003.jpg|(25 Ago, 2013) 11-2-13 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(2 Nov, 2013) 4-1-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(1 Abr, 2014) 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|(7 Abr, 2014) 4-25-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 5-23-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(23 May, 2014) 5-23-14 At Natali's Graduation in NYC 001.jpg 5-23-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-23-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(27 May, 2014) 6-27-14 Natali and Gaga 001.jpg|(27 Jun, 2014) 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg|(1 Jul, 2014) 8-12-14 Instagram 006.jpg|(12 Ago, 2014) 8-22-14 Instagram 008.jpg|(22 Ago, 2014) Gagavision 46 014.jpg|(3 Oct , 2014) 10-21-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(21 Oct, 2014) 10-23-14 At The Box Nightclub in Soho 002.jpg|(23 Oct, 2014) 11-12-14 Out and about in Marbella 003.jpg|(12 Nov, 2014) 12-3-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(3 Dec, 2014) 5-10-15 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|(10 May, 2015) 6-8-15 Leaving Royal Albert Hall in London 001.jpg|(8 Jun-9, 2015) 7-29-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(29 Jul, 2015) 9-14-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(14 Sep, 2015) 10-24-15 Instagram 007.jpg|(24 Oct, 2015) 2-28-16 Backstage at The Dolby Theater in LA 001.jpg|(28 Feb, 2016) 7-24-16 Out in Brooklyn 001.jpg|(24 Jul, 2016) 7-25-16 Instagram 004.jpg|(25 Jul, 2016) 9-13-16 Backstage at Brandon Maxwell NYFW at The Russian Tea Room in NYC 001.jpg|(13 Sep, 2016) Categoría:Germanotta